


Letting go

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biiiip. Vous avez 8 nouveaux messages. Biiiip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting go

 

_**Biiiip. Vous avez 8 nouveaux messages. Biiiip.** _

« Kyungsoo...Je ne sais pas quand tu recevras ce message, j'ai essayé de te joindre mais je n'ai pas réussi jusqu'à présent donc tu auras ce message uniquement lorsque tu rentreras à l'appartement. J'ai eu un appel de la compagnie américaine dont je t'ai parlé il y a quelques mois de ça, ils m'ont choisi et je devais partir immédiatement, c'était une offre que je ne pouvais pas refuser...J'espère que tu comprendras... »

**Bip bip bip.**  
   
« Ah, c'est encore moi. J'avais oublié la limite de temps des messages. Je n'ai jamais eu à en laisser un d'aussi long. _Il rit doucement._ Je disais donc, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. Je ne voulais pas partir si précipitamment, sans te prévenir. Tu devais rentrer avant-hier mais tu n'étais pas là, j'en ai déduit que ton voyage d'affaire à Nagoya s'était prolongé. Ou que tu n'- »  
   
**Bip bip bip.**  
   
« Ahem...ou que tu n'avais pas envie de rentrer si vite. Je le comprends. Ce n'est pas trop le bon moment pour parler de ça, enfin par messageries interposées je veux dire, mais on ne prend jamais le temps de parler toi et moi, toujours à courir partout, jamais à la maison en même temps...Je sais que les choses ne sont plus comme avant entre nous. Je- »  
   
**Bip bip bip.**  
   
« Je suis désolé. _Un soupir._ Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça, même si rien n'est plus pareil entre nous depuis quelques temps, j'ai fui, et tu ne méritais pas ça. Tu me connais...Je n'aime pas faire face aux situations de ce genre. Je ne sais pas à quel moment...comment...enfin les raisons pour lesquelles nous nous sommes autant éloignés. Je t'aime tou- »  
   
**Bip bip bip.**  
   
« Ah, ça coupe toujours où il ne faut pas hein. Je disais, je t'aime toujours Kyungsoo. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire sachant que je viens de te laisser de cette façon...Je ne te demande pas de m'attendre, jamais je ne te demanderai ça. Sache juste que mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé et que malgré tout...Tu resteras le seul et l'unique pour moi. Ne l'oublie pas. Oh- »  
   
**Bip bip bip.**  
   
« ...Je ne t'ai même pas dit ! Je suis à Los Angeles, je reste 5, 6 mois tout au plus. Je n'attends aucune réponse de ta part, mais si tu souhaites me contacter, mon numéro n'a pas changé. Je tenterai de te contacter en rentrant, je passerai sûrement à l'appartement, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas. Je pense qu'en rentrant, la première chose que je vais vouloir faire c'est te revoir...Je- »  
   
**Bip bip bip.**  
   
« Je sais que c'est idiot, mais tu me manques déjà. Je t'ai piqué quelques affaires, et quelques photos, ne sois pas en colère d'accord ? Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dit...Je vais arrêter mon monologue, c'est très étrange de parler dans le vide...Ta voix me manque. Tu me manques tellement Kyungsoo. J'espère qu'après ces quelques mois loin, toi et moi...on pourrait peut-être repartir sur de bonnes bases ? Enfin, je ne te force à rien...Penses-y. »  
   
**Bip bip bip.**  
   
« Prends soin de toi ok ? Je t'aime. Dors comme il faut, même si tu as la flemme, fais toi à manger, couvre toi bien et surtout sociabilise-toi ok ? Va voir Baek ou Jun si tu te sens seul. Je t'aime. »  
 

**6 mois plus tard. Seoul.**

   
Un jeune homme remit ses lunettes de soleil en place en sortant de l'avion, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Enfin. Il était de retour. Après 6 mois loin de son pays natal, loin de sa famille, de ses amis et surtout de l'homme de sa vie, il était enfin de retour.

Excité, il se hâta de prendre un taxi en direction de son ancien appartement. Kyungsoo ne l'avait jamais contacté, il ne lui avait jamais répondu non plus, mais il s'en doutait un peu. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était lui qui avait choisi de partir ainsi après tout. Il avait secrètement espéré un signe de vie, un petit quelque chose mais rien. Aucune nouvelle. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ses amis en commun également, aucun n'avait répondu à ses emails ou messages. Au bout de deux mois, il avait arrêté d'en envoyer.  
   
Arrivé devant son immeuble, il sourit puis s'étira avant de monter les étages. Il frappa à la porte plusieurs fois mais personne ne répondit. Peut-être le jeune homme n'était pas encore rentré, de toute façon celui-ci n'était pas au courant de son retour, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas présent.  
   
Il sortit ses clés et entra, les volets étaient fermés, ce qui était étrange, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Tout était en ordre, le ménage avait été fait et le silence régnait. Il s'avança dans la pièce, posa ses valises dans un coin, fit le tour des autres pièces, intrigué. Même la chambre était intacte, le lit était fait, aucun vêtement visible, rien qui ne dépassait. Dans la salle de bain, seule la brosse à dent de Kyungsoo trônait. Il repartit dans le salon puis s'assit sur le canapé, épuisé.  
   
Il se demandait comment allait réagir le jeune homme devant sa soudaine réapparition. Allait-il être heureux ? Enervé ? Blessé ? Lui en voulait-il ? L'aimait-il encore ? Tout un tas de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit.  
   
Le silence devint soudainement pesant et il décida de rentre visite à ses amis. Il aurait tout le temps de voir Kyungsoo après, même si celui-ci rentrait avant lui, il comprendrait avec les valises dans l'entrée. Il décida tout de même de laisser un mot sur le frigo, un simple « Hey toi...I'm back ! ».  
   
Il ferma la porte à clé, souriant pour lui-même puis se dirigea vers le coffee shop dans lequel Baekhyun travaillait.

Il entra, fit la queue comme tout le monde et sourit en observant son ami servir les commandes des clients, toujours ce même sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux se plissant. Il semblait avoir maigri cependant, remarqua-t-il.

Lorsque ce fut son tour, le jeune homme ne releva pas la tête tout de suite.  
   
« Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir ? » Dit-il par automatisme.

« Baek. » Répondit-il simplement, souriant.

Ledit Baekhyun releva la tête brusquement, son sourire disparaissant. Il observa les nombreuses émotions défilaient sur son visage, la surprise, la colère, et enfin la tristesse. Clairement, il était loin d'être heureux de le revoir.  
   
« Jongin ? » Fit-il, la voix tremblante.  
   
Le jeune homme se massa la nuque, mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas imaginé ce genre de réaction.  
   
« Je suis rentré... » Souffla-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » Fut la réponse glaciale qu'il reçut en retour.

Choqué, il observa le jeune homme, un air blessé peint sur le visage.  
   
« Je...Baek...Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal...Je ne comprends pas... » Fit-il, perdu.  
   
Son ami se détendit devant ses mots, puis demanda à un de ses collèges de prendre sa place. Il fit signe à Jongin de le suivre, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner. Ils s'assirent dans un coin de l'établissement en silence.  
   
« Tu es rentré quand ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Il n'y a même pas une heure...J'ai été directement à l'appartement, je pensais trouver Kyungsoo mais il n'était pas là, alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir te voir... » Expliqua-t-il.

Baekhyun le regarda attentivement, figé sur sa chaise. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis il saisit la main de Jongin, la serrant fort.  
   
« Jongin...Tu ne sais pas ? » Fit-il, paniqué.

« Je ne sais pas quoi... ? » Dit-il, peu sûr.

« Kyungsoo... » Chuchota-t-il, le regard embué.

La respiration de Jongin se coupa. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure de cette conversation. Que s'était-il passé en 6 mois pour qu'un de ses meilleurs amis l'accueille ainsi et réagisse si violemment à l'entente du prénom de Kyungsoo ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle aucun d'eux n'avait répondu à ses messages ?  
   
« Que s'est-il passé ? Baek ? Toi et Jun n'avaient jamais répondu à mes messages...Je n'en ai pas eu non plus de Kyungsoo, même si je peux comprendre, c'est vrai je suis parti précipitamment sans réellement en discuter avec lui...Je peux comprendre qu'il m'en veuille mais je me suis expliqué et- » Se justifia-t-il, parlant rapidement.

« Jongin. Ce n'est pas ça...Jongin, écoute moi. Kyungsoo...Kyungsoo...n'est plus là... » Souffla-t-il, une larme glissant le long de sa joue.

« Comment ça ? Il a déménagé ? Il a rencontré quelqu'un ? Baek ! Baek ! Dis-moi ! Tu me fais peur... ! » S'agita-t-il, se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

« Jongin...Je suis désolé...Je pensais que tu savais...Je...Kyungsoo est...mort...Il y a 6 mois...On a essayé de te joindre mais tu ne répondais pas, impossible de te trouver, il n'y avait plus tes affaires à votre appartement...On a pensé au pire...On était inquiets pour toi...Puis tu nous as envoyé des mails nous disant que tu étais à LA, on a pensé que tu avais fui, tu ne paraissais pas affecté par sa mort, ça nous a mis en colère. Jun et moi, nous étions effondrés. On vous a perdu tous les deux ce jour-là...C'est la raison pour laquelle nous n'avons jamais répondu à tes messages...On pensait que tu t'en fichais de Kyungsoo...Je savais que ce n'était plus pareil entre vous, je suis tellement désolé Jongin, si j'avais su que tu n'étais pas au courant...oh mon dieu...Jongin...Kyungsoo... » Sanglota-t-il.

Jongin se rassit, anéanti. Il n'y croyait pas, ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Kyungsoo ne pouvait pas être mort... ? Il ne l'aurait pas abandonné ainsi ? C'était une blague...Baek se moquait de lui, il lui en voulait et voulait se venger...n'est-ce pas ? Il observa attentivement son ami, celui-ci se retenant de s'effondrer en public, bloquant ses sanglots avec ses mains, baissant la tête.

Son esprit lui semblait vide, il était incapable de penser de façon cohérente. Les mots de Baekhyun tournaient en boucle dans sa tête « Kyungsoo...mort... ».

« Comment... ? » Tenta-t-il faiblement.

« Accident de voiture...Il était en route vers votre appartement...Un chauffard a grillé le feu, il est mort sur le coup. Il n'a pas souffert... » Expliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi...lui...pourquoi...et tout ce temps je ne savais rien. Baek, je n'ai même pas senti que quelque chose n'allait pas...Normalement on sent ce genre de chose non ? Baek...Kyungsoo...Je l'aime...Il ne peut pas être parti, il ne peut pas m'avoir abandonné, pas comme ça...Il y a tant de choses que je n'ai pu lui dire...Baek, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai...Je t'en prie... » Bafouilla-t-il, la voix tremblante, cherchant désespérément le regard de son ami.

Baekhyun se leva brusquement et le prit dans ses bras, pleurant contre lui, les berçant doucement, ne se souciant pas des regards curieux posés sur eux. Jongin hoqueta avant de laisser libre court à ses larmes, s'accrochant désespérément à son aîné. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis Baekhyun lui proposa de le raccompagner. Sur le chemin, il lui expliqua qu'ils avaient gardé l'appartement, attendant son éventuel retour car après tout celui-ci lui appartenait également. Il remercia son ami, le prit dans ses bras une dernière fois, et rentra dans l'immeuble après lui avoir promis d'appeler si ça n'allait pas. Le jeune homme lui proposa de passer la journée du lendemain ensemble, avec leur autre meilleur ami Junmyeon, il accepta, sachant que de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix.  
   
Une fois la porte de l'appartement fermé, le clignotement de la messagerie attira son attention. Le cœur lourd, il appuya sur la boîte vocale, connaissant par avance la personne qui avait laissé ces messages jamais écoutés : lui-même.  
   
**_Biiiip. Vous avez 8 nouveaux messages. Biiiip._**  
   
Il se laissa tomber à genoux, sa poitrine le brûlant. Lorsqu'il entendit sa propre voix, ses propres mots énoncés il y a de cela 6 mois déjà, adressé à l'homme de sa vie, il fut partagé entre l'envie de rire et de pleurer. Un petit rire lui échappa, avant qu'il ne se transforme en sanglot. Il laissa échapper quelques cris, ses larmes ruisselant sur son visage, une main froissant sa chemise à l'emplacement de son cœur, l'autre frappant douloureusement le sol à répétition. L'envie de tout casser lui traversa l'esprit, l'envie de se jeter par la fenêtre également mais il les réprima comme il put, restant immobile sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même.  
   
Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus verser aucune larme, des traces humides sillonnant ses joues, sa gorge le brûlant à force d'avoir trop crié, sa tête lui tournant et son corps épuisé, vide de toute émotion. Il s'endormit ainsi, se plongeant dans un sommeil profond dans lequel Kyungsoo lui souriait, lui tenait la main et lui disait que tout irait bien, qu'il était à ses côtés, qu'il l'aimait. Inconsciemment, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres sèches. Si seulement il pouvait rester endormi à vie, main dans la main avec l'homme qu'il aimait.  
 

 


End file.
